


Đại Đạo Độc Hành

by thaopham9689



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaopham9689/pseuds/thaopham9689





	Đại Đạo Độc Hành

Đại Đạo Độc Hành

  
[](https://hamsach.com/) Tìm kiếm __

Danh sách

  * [Truyện mới cập nhật](https://hamsach.com/truyen-moi-cap-nhat)
  * [Truyện đã hoàn thành](https://hamsach.com/truyen-da-hoan-thanh)
  * [Truyện full](https://hamsach.com/truyen-full)
  * [Truyện Ngôn Tình Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh/hoan)
  * [Truyện Kiếm Hiệp Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep/hoan)
  * [Truyện Tiên Hiệp Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep/hoan)
  * [Truyện Đam Mỹ Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dam-my/hoan)
  * [Truyện Teen Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/truyen-teen/hoan)
  * [Truyện Thám Hiểm Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tham-hiem/hoan)
  * [Truyện Trinh Thám Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trinh-tham/hoan)

Thể loại

  * [TIÊN HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  * [KIẾM HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep)
  * [NGÔN TÌNH](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh)
  * [ĐÔ THỊ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/do-thi)
  * [QUAN TRƯỜNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/quan-truong)
  * [VÕNG DU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/vong-du)
  * [KHOA HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/khoa-huyen)
  * [HUYỀN HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)
  * [DỊ GIỚI](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/di-gioi)
  * [DỊ NĂNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/di-nang)
  * [QUÂN SỰ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/quan-su)
  * [LỊCH SỬ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/lich-su)
  * [XUYÊN KHÔNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/xuyen-khong)
  * [TRỌNG SINH](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trong-sinh)
  * [TRINH THÁM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trinh-tham)
  * [THÁM HIỂM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tham-hiem)
  * [LINH DỊ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/linh-di)
  * [SẮC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/sac)
  * [NGƯỢC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nguoc)
  * [SỦNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/sung)
  * [CUNG ĐẤU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/cung-dau)
  * [NỮ CƯỜNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nu-cuong)
  * [GIA ĐẤU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/gia-dau)
  * [ĐÔNG PHƯƠNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dong-phuong)
  * [ĐAM MỸ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dam-my)
  * [BÁCH HỢP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/bach-hop)
  * [HÀI HƯỚC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/hai-huoc)
  * [ĐIỀN VĂN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dien-van)
  * [CỔ ĐẠI](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/co-dai)
  * [MẠT THẾ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/mat-the)
  * [TRUYỆN TEEN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/truyen-teen)
  * [PHƯƠNG TÂY](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/phuong-tay)
  * [NỮ PHỤ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nu-phu)
  * [LIGHT NOVEL](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/light-novel)
  * [VIỆT NAM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/viet-nam)
  * [ĐOẢN VĂN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/doan-van)
  * [KHÁC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/khac)

Tuyển tập

  * [Tiên hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/tien-hiep-hay)
  * [Kiếm hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/kiem-hiep-hay)
  * [Ngôn tình hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hay)
  * [Trinh thám hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-hay)
  * [Truyện Teen hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/truyen-teen-hay)
  * [Đam mỹ hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-hay)
  * [Ngôn tình Sắc](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sac)
  * [Ngôn tình Sủng](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sung)
  * [Ngôn tình Hài](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hai)
  * [Ngôn tình Xuyên không](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-xuyen-khong)
  * [Đam Mỹ Hài](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-hai)
  * [Đam mỹ H Văn](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-h-van)
  * [Trinh thám Đô thị](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-do-thi)
  * [Trinh thám Linh Dị](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-linh-di)

  


__

__

  1. [__ Truyện](https://hamsach.com)
  2. [Tiên Hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  3. [Đại Đạo Độc Hành](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh)

[ ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh)

# Đại Đạo Độc Hành

  
_Đánh giá:_  
**7.8  
**/_10_  
_ từ _  
**_399_ _lượt_**  


##  [Vụ Ngoại Giang Sơn](https://hamsach.com/tac-gia/vu-ngoai-giang-son)

  * [TIÊN HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  * [HUYỀN HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)
  * Hoàn thành
  * 2753 Chương __
  * 40.62K Lượt xem __
  * 399 Lượt thích __

  
[Đọc từ đầu](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-1-1)   
[Đọc tiếp](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh)   


  * Chương mới nhất
  * [Chương 1757 : Lời cuối sách, thời gian tương lai](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-1757)
  * [Chương 1756-4 : Đại đạo độc hành (4)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-1756-4)
  * [Chương 1756-3 : Đại đạo độc hành (3)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-1756-3)

Ba nghìn tả đạo, tám trăm bàng môn, một trăm lẻ tám thượng môn. 

Tu sĩ ở cái thời đại này đông như kiến, tùy tiện ngó một cái là có một đống.

Tu sĩ tay mang ngũ hành, chân giẫm âm dương, siêu thoát sinh tử luân hồi, một lòng truy cầu đại đạo vĩnh hằng trong truyền thuyết.

Khổ tu, lịch lãm, tham ngộ, ác chiến, trải qua vạn kiếp vẫn giữ vững niềm tin. Rồi sẽ có ngày đứng trên tất cả, nhìn chúng sinh nhỏ bé dưới chân.

Đến ngày ta đứng trên đỉnh chín tầng trời, mới phát hiện đại đạo ta truy cầu vốn chỉ là con đường ta đã trải qua, mà chính nó cũng chỉ mới bắt đầu!

Đại đạo rộng lớn mịt mờ, mình ta độc hành!  


  * __ Danh sách chương

  * [Chương 1-1 : Thiên Đạo Sát (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-1-1)
  * [Chương 1-2 : Thiên Đạo Sát (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-1-2)
  * [Chương 2-1 : Tâm là đen (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-2-1)
  * [Chương 2-2 : Tâm là đen (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-2-2)
  * [Chương 3-1 : Tự do tự tại (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-3-1)
  * [Chương 3-2 : Tự do tự tại (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-3-2)
  * [Chương 4 : Thần uy truyền thừa](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-4)
  * [Chương 5-1 : Phạt ác ở trước (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-5-1)
  * [Chương 5-2 : Phạt ác ở trước (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-5-2)
  * [Chương 6-1 : Ta cũng muốn sống sót! (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-6-1)
  * [Chương 6-2 : Ta cũng muốn sống sót! (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-6-2)
  * [Chương 7-1 : Thiếu niên Lạc gia (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-7-1)
  * [Chương 7-2 : Thiếu niên Lạc gia (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-7-2)
  * [Chương 8-1 : Sư huynh, tha mạng! (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-8-1)
  * [Chương 8-2 : Sư huynh, tha mạng! (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-8-2)
  * [Chương 9-1 : Thiên địa như lò, tạo hóa là công! (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-9-1)
  * [Chương 9-2 : Thiên địa như lò, tạo hóa là công! (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-9-2)
  * [Chương 10 : Tình thương của cha không bến bờ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-10)
  * [Chương 11-1 : Ta muốn tu tiên! (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-11-1)
  * [Chương 11-2 : Ta muốn tu tiên! (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-11-2)
  * [Chương 12 : Đạo thể tiên thân](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-12)
  * [Chương 13-1 : Tiên duyên? Tiên duyên! (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-13-1)
  * [Chương 13-2 : Tiên duyên? Tiên duyên! (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-13-2)
  * [Chương 14 : Mượn xác ẩn thân](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-14)
  * [Chương 15-1 : Thoát xác hóa bướm (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-15-1)
  * [Chương 15-2 : Thoát xác hóa bướm (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-15-2)
  * [Chương 16-1 : Hồi quy trung thổ phản nhân gian! (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-16-1)
  * [Chương 16-2 : Hồi quy trung thổ phản nhân gian! (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-16-2)
  * [Chương 17 : Linh Điệp Thất Xảo Tử Dương sơn!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-17)
  * [Chương 18-1 : Khi nên ra tay liền ra tay! (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-18-1)
  * [Chương 18-2 : Khi nên ra tay liền ra tay! (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-18-2)
  * [Chương 19-1 : Linh Điệp môn lục lưu tên thật! (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-19-1)
  * [Chương 19-2 : Linh Điệp môn lục lưu tên thật! (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-19-2)
  * [Chương 20 : Ba ngàn tả đạo truyền chân kinh!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-20)
  * [Chương 21-1 : Nhược vấn như như tâm tự tại! (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-21-1)
  * [Chương 21-2 : Nhược vấn như như tâm tự tại! (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-21-2)
  * [Chương 22-1 : Sách cốt phân nhục Thoát Xá viện! (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-22-1)
  * [Chương 22-2 : Sách cốt phân nhục Thoát Xá viện! (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-22-2)
  * [Chương 23 : Tâm như luy thổ nhập tiên thai!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-23)
  * [Chương 24-1 : Khí xông cửu quan đạp tiên lộ! (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-24-1)
  * [Chương 24-2 : Khí xông cửu quan đạp tiên lộ! (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-24-2)
  * [Chương 25 : Chân khí quán thể thiên địa khoan!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-25)
  * [Chương 26-1 : Nắm tay lớn là quy củ? (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-26-1)
  * [Chương 26-2 : Nắm tay lớn là quy củ? (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-26-2)
  * [Chương 27 : Kiếm ảnh lưu quang đảm khí hàn!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-27)
  * [Chương 28-1 : Đương lệnh mĩ vị nhập ngô thần! (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-28-1)
  * [Chương 28-2 : Đương lệnh mĩ vị nhập ngô thần! (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-28-2)
  * [Chương 29 : Hưu dữ thì nhân thuyết động thiên!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-29)
  * [Chương 30-1 : Trước Tử Dương nhai luyện chân khí! (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-30-1)
  * [Chương 30-2 : Trước Tử Dương nhai luyện chân khí! (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh/chuong-30-2)
  *     * __
    * __
    * [1](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh)
    * [2](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh?p=2)
    * [3](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh?p=3)
    * [4](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh?p=4)
    * [5](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh?p=5)
    * [__](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh?p=2)
    * [__](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-dao-doc-hanh?p=56)

  * __Truyện được xem nhiều

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/linh-vu-thien-ha)

Linh Vũ Thiên Hạ

4707 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/truyen-dau-pha-thuong-khung)

Đấu Phá Thương Khung

1641 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dau-pha-thuong-khung)

Đấu Phá Thương Khung

1641 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/truyen-than-khong-thien-ha)

Thần Khống Thiên Hạ

2672 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/pham-nhan-tu-tien)

Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên

2448 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-chua-te)

Đại Chúa Tể

1563 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/than-dao-dan-ton)

Thần Đạo Đan Tôn

4752 Chương

  * [

Vô Tận Đan Điền

3610 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/vo-tan-dan-dien)
  * [

Ma Đạo Tổ Sư

130 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-dao-to-su)
  * [

Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên Chi Tiên Giới Thiên (Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên 2)

1177 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/pham-nhan-tu-tien-chi-tien-gioi-thien-pham-nhan-tu-tien-2)

### Giới thiệu

**Hầm sách** là website [đọc truyện online](https://hamsach.com/) cập nhật liên tục và nhanh nhất các truyện [tiên hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep), [kiếm hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep), [ngôn tình](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh), [xuyên không](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/xuyen-khong), [huyền ảo](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)... được các thành viên đóng góp rất nhiều truyện hay và nổi bật. Hỗ trợ mọi loại thiết bị như điện thoại, máy tính bảng.

### Hỗ trợ

  * [__ Báo lỗi](https://hamsach.com/contact)
  * [__ FAQs](https://hamsach.com/tos)
  * [__ TOS](https://hamsach.com/tos)
  * [__[email protected]](https://hamsach.com/cdn-cgi/l/email-protection#f39a9d959cb39b929e8092909bdd909c9e)
  * [__Contact](https://hamsach.com/contact)

  
[12 nữ thần](https://hamsach.com/truyen/12-nu-than)   
[đế bá](https://hamsach.com/truyen/de-ba)   
[đại chúa tể](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-chua-te)   
[thần đạo đan tôn](https://hamsach.com/truyen/than-dao-dan-ton)   
[phong lưu tam quốc](https://hamsach.com/truyen/phong-luu-tam-quoc)   
[ngôn tình 18+](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sex-ngon-tinh-18)   
[đam mỹ h](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-h-van)   
[truyện ngôn tình hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hay)   
[truyện ngôn tình sắc](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sac)   
[truyện kiếm hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/kiem-hiep-hay)   
[truyện tiên hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/tien-hiep-hay)   
[ngôn tình sủng](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sung)   
[truyện 18+](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/truyen-18)   
[sstruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/sstruyen.com)   
[truyenyy com](https://hamsach.com/tag/truyenyy.com)   
[truyencv com](https://hamsach.com/tag/truyencv.com)   
[webtruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/webtruyen.com)   
[wattpad com](https://hamsach.com/tag/wattpad)   
[thichdoctruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/thichdoctruyen.com)   
[goctruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/goctruyen.com)   
[wikidich com](https://hamsach.com/tag/wikidich)   


__

__   


  * [__Trang chủ](https://hamsach.com)
  * ____
  * Tuyển tập

  * Thể loại

__   


var baseUrl = "https:\/\/hamsach.com";  
var currentUrl = "https:\/\/hamsach.com\/truyen\/dai-dao-doc-hanh";

if ('serviceWorker' in navigator) {  
window.addEventListener('load', function() {  
navigator.serviceWorker.register('/service-worker.js').then(function(registration) {  
}, function(err) {  
console.log('ServiceWorker registration failed: ', err);  
});  
})  
}  
window.dataLayer = window.dataLayer || [];  
function gtag() {  
dataLayer.push(arguments);  
}  
gtag('js', new Date());  
gtag('config', 'UA-149286405-1');   
{  
"@context": "https://schema.org",  
"@type": "WebSite",  
"url": "https://hamsach.com/",  
"potentialAction": {  
"@type": "SearchAction",  
"target": "https://hamsach.com/tim-kiem?q={search_term_string}",  
"query-input": "required name=search_term_string"  
}  
}  



End file.
